DE 100 19 654 A1, which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed a disk brake having a brake caliper which reaches around the brake disk radially from the inside in the direction of radially to the outside and has a friction lining wear sensor and a shaped spring which is wound from wire for radial suspension of the brake lining. Here, the shaped spring is supported on the brake caliper in such a way that the friction lining is held such that it is pressed radially to the inside. The shaped spring is arranged radially above the friction lining, takes up a comparatively large amount of space, reduces the brake disk diameter which can be utilized and also impedes central, radially inwardly directed mounting of the friction lining wear sensor. This is considered to be disadvantageous because the construction complicates both mounting and maintenance. The maximum brake disk diameter which can be utilized is reduced. In addition, the known shaped spring is positioned in a manner which is unfavorable in terms of corrosion.
Furthermore, friction linings with radial suspension means are known, in which a fracture of a spring leg leads to the spring function being lost.